


Она говорила

by fandom Force and Strength 2020 (fandom_Force_and_Strength)



Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга 2020 [9]
Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Force_and_Strength/pseuds/fandom%20Force%20and%20Strength%202020
Summary: Не всех богов Среда смог завербовать.
Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773562
Comments: 17
Kudos: 29
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Она говорила

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам песни В.С. Высоцкого "Песня о вещей Кассандре".
> 
> автор: [Анжелика-Анна](https://12dean6.diary.ru/)

Она приехала в этот маленький пряничный городишко на берегу большой реки вместе с неуемно тщеславным и крайне начитанным младшим Вандерхейденом1. Золотоволосая красавица, раздражающе тонкая, непозволительно прямая и смелая, она предпочитала отсиживаться дома, изредка выходя к Гудзону. Такие прогулки вызывали ярое неприятие добрых граждан, считавших губернаторшу (ха-ха!) скорбной на голову: белая, прозрачная, еле ходит, а всё туда же — к Гудзону, так же недолго и утонуть!

Однако через три года все переменилось. Стоило молодому Вандерхейдену прибить у мэрии искусно выпиленную доску с новым девизом города Троя, который гласил: «Илиум2 был, а Трой есть».

Трой. Хм. Она сама морщилась, слыша это искореженное название, но так уж голландцам было удобнее.

С этих пор добрые граждане стали замечать странности. Молодая губернаторша (теперь уже самая настоящая) не только расцвела, - появился румянец, поступь стала этакой надменной, - но и в речах очень уж осмелела. Повадилась каркать, беду выкликать. Гудзон тек спокойно, что твой мул, так нет — этой ненормальной все чудилось наводнение. С самого утра ходила по домам именитых горожан и советы раздавала — как спасать землю, скот.

Когда случилось наводнение, а молодой Вандерхейден погиб, спасая жителей, ведьму схватили и с камнем на шее кинули в Гудзон.

***

Во время второй войны за независимость 3 она снова пришла в Трой. Долго терпела, но в конце концов набралась нахальства и прорвалась в гостиную к самому мистеру Уилсону, где долго кричала, что дядюшка Сэм выйдет Америке боком 4 . Дядюшка Сэм был очень расстроен, сумасшедшую девицу схватили и отправили в больницу. Правда, по дороге случилась неприятность. Один из работников мистера Уилсона попытался ласково убедить девицу порадоваться жизни напоследок, отбивалась она яростно, вот он и приложил ее затылком о порог. Совершенно случайно.

***

Она появлялась в Трое ещё не раз. Работала на фабриках, ей дважды пришлось сгорать в цеху, однажды размозжило голову упавшим станком. Жалко, что не только ей. А ведь она говорила.

***

Это было иронично, но теперь мисс Касси занимала довольно ответственный пост инженера по технике безопасности. Однажды вечером она просматривала мотели где-то поблизости, чтобы переждать плохие времена.

А они грядут. Через полчаса один из конвейеров выйдет из строя. Замыкание. Почти десяток готовых газонокосилок повалится на головы рабочих. Раззява контролёр неудачно поймает одну, включив, но не удержит и отправит в свободный полёт в лицо одному из рабочих, тот останется без носа и правого глаза. Под его вопли остальные кинутся к выходу, у двери осатаневший от паники Грег влепит Джо, и тот отлетит на щиток. Словом, сопровождать эвакуацию будет фаер-шоу.

Касси усмехается, вспоминая Старика. Что он там плел? «Ты не можешь молчать, Кассандра, это твой дар — говорить...»

— Могу, — шепчет мисс Касси. — Я им ничего не говорила уже сто лет.  
  
  


  1. Владелец земли, на которой стояло поселение Вандерхейден-Фурри («Переправа Вандерхейдена». Впоследствии город был переименован в Трой. Существует по сей день. [ ⬆️ ]
  2. Троя. [ ⬆️ ]
  3. Англо-американская война 1812-1815 гг. [ ⬆️ ]
  4. Сэмюэл Уилсон, уроженец города Трой. Во время второй войны за независимость поставлял американской армии тушенку. На банках были выбиты инициалы US, которые ошибочно расшифровывали как его прозвище — «дядя Сэм». Прозвище прижилось. [ ⬆️ ]




End file.
